When Magic Comes Into the Picture
by XBreathxLessX
Summary: You're wrong.I never loved you."I looked down tears wanting to fall."Imprinting doesn't work on me.I'm a witch remember;I could cast a spell to stop the effects of imprinting."Jacob looked at me heartbroken."Tell me a lie.""I love you"JacobXOc discontinue
1. Chapter 1

Name: Celene Flores

Coven Name: Estella Shadow

Soul Partner: Charms

Race: Human/Witch

Age: 16

Looks" long wavy black hair, dark grey eyes, and slight tanned skin

Personality: Sweet, caring, blunt, tomboyish, random, crazy, quiet, loud, shy, and outgoing.

Hobbies: Writing, singing, staring up at the stars, ice skating, listening to music, and swimming.

Relatives: Aunt Maria

Past: Told in the story

Name: Maria Gonzales

Age: 27

Looks: Short dark brown hair, slight tanned skin, and hazel eyes

Personality: Kind, caring, understanding, helps anyone, and outgoing.

Jobs: Part-time Waitress and part-time singer at the Silver Road.

Relatives: Niece Celene

Past: unknown

Name: Charms

Looks: white and gray with two paws pure white.

Soul partner: Celene

Abilities: shape-shifting, premonition, telepathy, and able to control wind and water.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters other than my own. If I did own twilight however, the cullens wouldn't sparkle XD

* * *

A long time ago witches hid from people in fear of being persecuted. That was in the Salem Times where even innocent beings were burned at the stake because someone thought they were a witch. No those who died were anything but followers. Those who were the actual witches stayed in the shadows and watched. They planned the death of those who persecuted they're sisters. Yet, they did nothing in fear that the humans might find their weakness and kill them off one by one. But, that was a long time ago.

This time the Mystic coven has decided that humans are no longer worthy to us. They are nothing but a waste on this Earth. The Mystic coven is what controls us all. If we disobey they're orders we are to be killed as well. Maybe if Macie wasn't killed then her wretched daughter wouldn't have taken over. Selene has hated the humans that swore us into hiding, the ones that tried to kill us until we were extinct, and the very ones that killed her lover. You see, the Mystic coven is an immortal coven. The only way to kill one of them is by another powerful witch. Only warlocks can get close enough to damage them.

In truth, witches are really the ones that should be most feared. They are able to make any creature go under their demands but only few can do that. It depends on what level you have reached and how much you can truly handle. The Mystic coven has werewolves under their command at this moment. Not the ones that turn because of legends or curses. No the ones that are full blood lust. The ones that are true to their forsaken name.

Every coven must obey the Mystic coven, but there are other covens who thought this was wrong; one of them being my family. They started a rebellion and tried everything to stop Selene before any humans were hurt. But, they were all killed. I am the last survivor of the Castro coven and of the rebellion. How I survived is a memory I wish not to remember. Currently, I am hiding in a small town called Forks, which is where my last remaining relative lives and this is my story.

thanks for reading ^^. I hoped I did good and you enjoyed it. Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters other than my own. If I did own twilight however, the cullens wouldn't sparkle XD

* * *

I sighed as i watched the sun slowly rise up behind the clouds that threatened to hide it. It was currently 5:30 A.M. and it has been an hour since I last woken up. The birds chirped in unison as the crickets slowly started to quiet down. _'I'm worried.'_ A small voice in my head whispered in fear. I turned to look and saw my cat, better known as my soul partner, Charms. I smiled at her reassuringly and picked her up. "Don't worry they won't find us. Not if I ever use my magic." I whispered stroking her fur gently. _'It's not _that_ I am talking about. Don't you sense it?'_ She hissed jumping away from me. I tilted my head in confusion. '_I thought you were trained better than that!'_ She barred her teeth at me before walking away her tail up in irritation. I frowned at her actions before getting up. I walked to my dresser and grabbed some sweats and a shirt. 'Sense what?' I questioned myself while putting on my clothes. I sighed again and jogged downstairs and saw Charms there staring at me. "What?" I asked a little annoyed by the staring. She didn't reply and I took that as an answer that I could go. "I'll be back in a little bit. I'm just going for a run. Do me a favor shift in case Auntie wakes up." I stated slipping on my shoes. The air around us glimmered and a loud popping sound can be heard. Instead of the gray and white cat standing before me, there was an exact replica of me. I threw the extra clothes I grabbed at her bare body. "See ya." I walked out the door and made sure to close it softly before taking off into the woods behind our backyard.

Running to me, seems to be the only calm and collected in my life. Whenever I run I feel like nothing could ever happen. I'm just at peace, which might be a little weird for anyone else though. The wind blew through my hair as I sped up onto an unknown trail. This to me was odd since Auntie told me the other day to be careful because there were no trails. I slowed down to a stop trying to collect my thoughts. 'Of course Auntie would know if some one made a trail wouldn't she?' I questioned now conscious of my surroundings. I frowned and looked up only to see the struggle of the light rays as they tried to make their way to the ground. The trail led me to the middle of no where. I turned to follow the trail back the way from where I came, but surprise surprise there was no trail. "Damn." I cursed mentally hitting myself for falling into such a trap like this. "Show yourself!" I exclaimed getting into a defensive posture. Everything stayed still except for the dancing shadows. I smirked to myself as I stared at the shadows. 'Gotcha.' I thought standing up straight and taking a deep breath. I opened my mouth to say something but stopped myself. I grabbed something from my back pocket and threw at the shadow across from me. Black smoke erupted and spread its way every where. "Stupid paranoid freak!" I muttered glaring at the black smoke. I almost blew my cover just because I imagined a trail! I groaned and leaned against the tree closest to me. Automatically I grabbed the gold locket that stayed on my neck at all times. 'Mama, Papa please watch over me.' I thought staring off at a distance. I sighed and got up and slowly began to retrace my steps.

It took at least 30 minutes to find my way back to the house. I stared at the backside of the old Victorian house for a few minutes before walking back inside. The house was silent well except for the loud sound of Auntie's snoring. Charms smiled at me from the dining table. A large glass of milk sitting right in front of her shining in all it's glory. I couldn't help but chuckle lightly and started to walk up the stairs. "Did you sense it yet?" She questioned stopping me in my tracks. I briefly remembered earlier and shook my head to rid my thoughts. Charms took that as a sign that I didn't and she growled lightly. "Idiot." She muttered getting up taking the glass with her. I frowned and walked up the stairs to grab some clothes and head to the shower.

Today would be my first day at Forks High. I can't help but admit I'm a little nervous. I mean I haven't been in school since I was 6. Up until my parent's death I have been home schooled. Maybe my life would be normal if they never joined the coven. Or maybe I can cast a small spell so I won't be so nervous. I shook my head getting rid of the negatvie thoughts running through my head.A soft knockwas heard and I turned my heads toward the sound. Auntie popped in and smiled brightly. "Hey kiddo. Hoped you slept great! Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." She grinned widely showing off her white sparkly teeth. "Thanks Auntie." I replied softly getting up. Auntie left but left the door open for me. I walked out and closed the door and walked down stairs. "You an early riser aren't you?" She questioned once I entered the kitchen. Ny head snapped up in alarm popping my neck in the process. "I mean, what time was it? It had to be like 6:30 when I heard you down here." She continued not missing a beat. "Oh yeah that. I wanted to look good for my first day." I lied looking away as if a little embarrased. I cursed at Charms mentally until I notice the plate of pancakes in front of me. "Eat up!" Auntie grinned and sat in front of me with her own plate of pancakes. "Thank you." I stated taking a bite. A comfortable silence engulfed us. After a few moments Auntie broke the silence. "Are you nervous? I mean this will be your first time to be back at school since you wer like 5." She rambled moving her hands every now and then. I couldn't help but smile at her.I got up and putmy dish in the sink. "Yea but I know everything will be okay. But.. sometimes I get a little paranoid about it or whenever I get out." I admitted shrugging my shoulders. She stared at me in disbelief like she didn't actually believe I would tell her the truth."Hey Auntie shouldn't we be heading ti school." I pointed at the clock which read in big bold numbers** 7:35**. She scrambled up and rushed to the sink dumping her plate in and grabbed the car keys on the table. I chuckled lightly and grabbed my black and blue checkered back pack and followed her out the door.

The ride to the school held nothing but silence with pop music filling in. I stared out the window watching the trees pass by. Charms laid in my lap grinning like a chesire cat the whole way. After a while we finally pulled into what seems to be the school parking lot. As Auntie tried to find a parking space everyone stared at us. I lowered my head to hide my face but something caught my eye. A group of beautiful people stood by a silver volvo. No one in this world could be that inhumanly beautiful. Automatically I put up a shield around my mind. "Vampires." I whispered softly so Auntie wouldn't hear but Charms could. But to my suprise a normal looking girl walked up to one of the guys. I narrowed my eyes at the group. As much as I knew there wasn't anything that says vampires take kindly to humans. Maybe I am being a little paranoid. I felt silly for putting up a shield over my mind. I lowered down my shield and I barely realized that Auntie had stopped the car. "Thanks for the ride." I muttered opening the door."Have a good day!" She said cheerfully pulling out right when I closed the door. 'Welcome to Forks High.' I thought bitterly glaring at the school before me.

The burning sensation of someone watching me bothered me the whole way I walked to the office. I turned to around as if to catch someone. Sadly every one was in there own groups chatting away like nothing was wrong. If only they knew what was around them. I turned around again and a few seconds later the sensation came back. Once more I turned again, but everything was the same as before. 'Paranoid freak.' I thought shaking my head and finally walked inside.

Finally chapter 1!!!! hoped you guys liked it ^^ please r&r


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters other than my own. If I did own twilight however, the cullens wouldn't sparkle XD

haha i bet you guys are wondering how i am updating so fast! Well it's because I already had written some of the chapters

* * *

"Name please." The secretary said almost robotic, kinda scary if you asked me."Celene Flores." I spoke softly messing with the hem of my secretary nodded and bent down to get something. "Here you go." She smiled a fake smile and handed me my schedule and a map. She highlighted the best routes to my classes in a green. I turned and walked out barely catching 'Have a good day.'

I frowned and glared at the empty halls. Can't I just skip school? I questioned and smiled at the thought. However before I can go on with my plan, the bell rang. Kids filled the vacant hallways and I made sure to stay invisible why trying to find my locker.

A hand gripped my shoulder as I started to walk. "Hey you're new here right?" They questioned coming up beside me. It was a boy my age at least. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. "Yes." I muttered slightly pushing his hand off my shoulder. He grinned at me and ignored my slight rude movement. "I'm Mike. If you want I can help you find your class."He offered the grin not leaving his face. I bit the inside of my cheek and looked around. "Well I guess." I sighed holding up my schedule towards him. He grinned and grabbed it, studying it for a second.

"Wow you're pretty smart for a junior." He complimented. "Thanks." I muttered bitterly hoping he would fasten his pace. "Math is in building 13. Come on." Mike grabbed my arm lightly and started to take me to building not far off with a big number 13 on it. "Well here it is." It became awkward and I started to wonder why he was still here. "Thanks for showing me the way." He grinned happily before saying goodbye. "Idiot." I mumbled walking in.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me as I handed my slip to to sign. Shortly after that the bell rang. "Class this is Celene Flores. Please introduce yourself." He stated handing meback mypaper. I turned to the class and plastered on a fake smile. "Um.. hi every one I'm Celeneand I currently moved here from New York." I stated not looking at any one but my feet. "Any questions?"

A few kids raised their hands. "Ah Ms. Blakely." A girl with black curly hair grinned and put her hand down. "How come you moved from the big apple to some remote place like this?" She had a slight texan accent with a mix of spanish as well. "I was expelled from sending three kids and two teachers to the hospital and for almost setting the school on fire as well." I delared (total lie of course) giving her a slight insane smile. She gulped and everyone's eyes widen. Mr. Varner glared at me before quickly assigning me a seat by surprise surprise Anna Blakely.

I looked at every one once more only to see a pixie like girl holding her mouth quietly giggling. It was the girl from one of the inhumanly beautiful people group. She sat on the left of the empy desk behind Anna, correction to the left of _my_ seat.

The pixie like girl looked up at me and smiled brightly. Her eyes were gold, an unusual color for eyes. Yet, the odd thing was that they were not contacts.

"Hi I'm Alice." She greeted smiling at me holding out her hand. Was this girl a little mental? I just told the whole class I sent five kids to the hospital amd almost burnt my school down and all she can do is introduce her self. Weirdo. I thought looking at her for a second then back at the boar. It was then that I realized that her hand was still out.

Was she seriously expecting me to shake it? _Don't do it! It's all a trick!_ The paranoid voice hissed. **Shake her hand. Come one she doesn't mean any harm.** The more sane side rationalized. Hesitantly I grabbed her, but recoiled from the coldness.

Her hand was so cold and it felt like stone. I looked at her closely. She smiled at me before turning back towards the board were the Mr. Varner was writing something, but not before I saw that her eyes were a little darker than before. I studied her closely taking in all her features. Unnatural eye color that randomly darkened, really pale complexion, cold temperature,and inhuman beauty.

Quietly I gasped in realization. Vampire! It rang through my head for a few times. But wait, vampires naturally have blood red eyes, hardly sociate with humans (unless they're hungry of course), and don't like to expose themselves that much. Could it be that this vampire was a different kind? Like she didn't feed on humans but on....on................on...............DEAD PEOPLE! Wait... that's not right.... Well there goes my theory, right down the drain.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. If this person sitting right next to me was a vampire then the people she was hanging out withare one too. Does that stupid human know what she was getting herself into? Damn it I already managed to confuse my self. -.-

I groaned and let head fall to desk. It landed on the desk with a small plonk. "Ow." I muttered lying my head in the desk still. I heard a small giggle from the vampire. Oh yea sure laugh at the confused, slightly insane witch. I thought chuckling quietly to myself.

_Great you landed us in a situation with vampires! Way to go Celene!_ Stupid voice. Where's the other one? **Well at least we found out about the vampires.** Oh there's the other stupid voice.

hoped you guys like it ^.^ please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters other than my own. If I did own twilight however, the cullens wouldn't sparkle XD

haha i bet you guys are wondering how i am updating so fast! Well it's because I already had written some of the chapters

By the way:

**bold = sane/good voice**

_italic = paranoid/bad voice_

underline = celene

* * *

"Ms. Flores I would like it very much if you didn't sleep in my class! Especially on _your first_ day here!" Mr. Banner hissed glaring at me. "Ugh." I mumbled looking up at him from my crossed arms. His expression was priceless! _Haha he puts a tomato to shame!_

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Banner. I'm just tired, because you see my flight came a little to late and the whole trip from Port Angeles (sp?)s was exhausting." I stuttered looking down as if ashamed. Ha if only he knew! "Well this is a warning. Next time get much rest and not _sleep_ in _my_ classroom. Is that clear." He stated narrowing his eyes. "Yes Mr. Banner sir!" I exclaimed even doing a salute. Every one giggled, except for my neighbor, hell he can can put a hyena's laugh in shame. Mr. Banner grunted and went back to the black board.

I grinned lightly and stuck my tongue at his back. My neighbor chuckled at my childish actions. "Hey I'm Josh." I turned to the talker and just stared at them for a little bit. He had light brown hair that was spiked, pale, big, and brown eyes. "Celene." I muttered turning back to the board.

Mr. Banner was writing notes about the structure of anatomy in a cell. Grreeeat. I thought sarcastically. I was ahead of this class since in my old school we had already covered this. Wait it's the same in all of my classes. Perfect. Not the sarcasm.

"Hey since you're new here, how about you eat lunch with me and a few friends?" Josh questioned obviously making small talk. "I'm sorry but no, I rather be alone." I said bluntly ending what chances the conversation had. Josh looked crestfallen for a second before he returned his attention to the board.

**You just have to hurt him?** _Suck it!** Why you little imma-**_ I slammed my head against the desk hoping to get rid of the voices. Greeaat if someone knew I had little voices in my head, back to the asylum I go.

I groaned and just left my head on the desk. "Hey you ok?" Josh asked a little frantic. I turned my head and frowned. I just hit my head on the desk. Of course I'm fine. Not the sarcasm once again. "Peachy." I stated sarcasm dripping with each letter. He looked at me a little surprise before nodding.

"Hey did ya hear? The new girl can kill anyone if you pass her!" My ears picked up on the sudden gossip. "Oh I hope Josh is ok! I heard that she killed her teacher and nearly killed anyone who tried to interfere!" "No you got it wrong! She beat up three kids and set them on fire along with some teachers!" I grinned and looked up to see a group of girls looking at me. I gave them a creepy insane smile. They froze and turned back into their seats quickly. Hehe phase one complete. I turned to Josh only to see him paler than before. I grinned even wider. He must've over heard the girls.

~*~*~*~*

The bell rang signaling for lunch. Thank you God. I thought slowly getting my stuff. Everyone in the room practically ran out. But, Josh was a little to slow. I let out a small evil smirk. "Ah Josh, nevermind I would like to eat lunch with you and your friends." I stated slinging my back pack over my shoulder. He froze and if possible got even more paler. "U-u-uh I'm s-sorry bu, umm we," He inched closer to the door, "need to do something." He mumbled making a break for the door.

When I was sure he was gone, I walked out into the hall. Everyone was completely gone. I grinned and let out a maniacal laughter. For effect I even threw my hands up in the air. A soft gigle broke me from my slight insane state. I turned to see the pixie girl again. What was her name again? Ah yes Alice. Next to her was a guy with bronze hair and gold eyes and with him was the human girl hanging of his arm.

_Do it now! Before the vampire realizes it!_ **No we need to wait! Plan a good strategy!**_Hell no!! I say we get them before they get us and the girl! _**If we do anything rash then we have no good chance! They have a freaking coven! Didn't you notice when we were in the car?!** Shut up both of you! You're giving me a headache! I thought angrily at the two voices. The vamp guy looked at me like I was insane, which is partially true. Quickly enough the girl was behind him."What are you?" He hissed glaring at me ready to pounce if need be. I frowned and glared at him. How did he know?_ Idiot he's a damn mind reader!_** For once I agree with the stupid voice. **_Why you!_Be quiet! Seems like our friend already figured us out. With that the voices left me.

"Why am I being questioned?" I pondered pulling a thoughtful pose. He growled at me annoyed why the pixie smiled from amusement. The girl glared at him before pushing him away. "Please forgive Edward. I'm Bella." She smiled a little shyly. Obviously she was doing this so there wouldn't be a fight. "Bella get behind me now. This girl is insane!" He stated grabbing her shoulder.I coughed twice before smiling at him. "Oh so you read my mind right. So you know about me being in the asylum. Ahh good times... not. Please don't tell my auntie, I don't wanna go back into the padded rooms." I said with sarcasm in the last sentence.

I turned my attention to the human and walked towards her. he was looking at her with such adoration and love. I smirked at him which in turn he gave a low growl. "Celene is the name. You should listen to lover boy over there." I got closer and bent down to her ear. "Because you never know when I will snap. Heh some say insanity is the worse thing out there, but to me it's the best defense. Especially when you need it." I whispered in her ear. I felt her tense and backed away. Eddi boy was glaring at me, and if possible I would combust into flames at the moment with the look he was giving me."See ya later Lover boy, Pixie, Bella. Until reality decides to bring us back to each other, I'll be waiting." I called over my shoulder walking towards the door leading to the parking lot.

_Hell yea we're ditching!_**Ah no no this is not good! Go back inside! Isn't it enough that you provoked one of the vamps! **_Oh shut up and enjoy this for once!_ I smiled and couldn't but agree with the my evil voice. What can I say the voices made me do it. I chuckled to myself walking out into the bright light. This school should take care of this place, 'cause people like to ditch. Like oh I don't know, someone cookoo in the head like me.

lol thanks for reading! I had a little laughs out of this one ^-^. please read and review! hoped you guys lliked it


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters other than my own. If I did own twilight however, the cullens wouldn't sparkle XD

haha i bet you guys are wondering how i am updating so fast! Well it's because I already had written some of the chapters

By the way:

**bold = sane/good voice**

_italic = paranoid/bad voice_

underline = celene

**_bold/italic = both voices_**

_~italic = Charms_

* * *

You know maybe skipping school wasn't such a good idea after all. **See I told you so! But no you had to listen to the stupid one! **_You know what, SUCK IT!! _**Aren't you supposed to be paranoid! Because skipping school was **so** not**** a bad idea!**_ How was I supposed to know a cop would pick us up! And I have my times were I want to have fun! Unlike you miss little prissy p-_Enough! Damn I can't think of an excuse if you two keep bickering! I hissed annoyed looking out the window.

Green. That was all I saw outside. Just freaking green. Gawd this place could be like taken over green aliens and nobody would ever notice because this place is surrounded by _green._ Hmm, vegetation is taking over... maybe the founders of Forks had a reason to call this place forks. Like a long time ago, when people were traveling they came across this place. It seemed like a normal place.... until the attack. The attack of the mutated vegetation!!! So to defeat them the people took out their forks and attacked right back. And a few days later they won and was eating the vegetation with their forks. Yep, that is how Forks got its name. I concluded grinning slightly at my odd imagination.

"So...mind telling me why you were skipping school?" The police officer asked breaking me from going on the finding of Forks.

I didn't have an excuse so I'm pretty much screwed. _Don't answer, whatever you say can and will be used against you!!!!_** Ugh why do I have to be stuck with an idiot!**_ Hey I resent that! I'm may be stupid and all, but I'm no idiot!_** That's the same thing moron.** "You still alive back there?" He asked looking at the mirror for a second. I shook my head to get rid of my thoughts, but the officer must've took that as a no. "Hey it's okay it can't be that bad. I mean you must have a reason, right?" I frowned and looked into the mirror. "Yea I do." Well let's hear it."

"It's because," I started looking down to my lap, "I'm new here. My whole life I've been home schooled ( total lie) and today was my first day at a new place and a school. My nerves must've of gotten the best of me, because by lunch I almost had a breakdown. (almost a total lie)" I finished slowly looking up.

"You're Maria's kid right?" He questioned catching me off guard. How do you go from skipping school to my aunt? "Uh.. no she's my aunt." I said carefully as he started to pull into a small diner.

"Alright then, let's go inside and tell you aunt why you're not in school." He opened his door leaving me gaping at him like a fish.

I groaned and threw my hands up letting out a bitter chuckle. Just perfect! _Ah hell in trouble..._again!_ What's next a tea party with Selena!!!_** I hate to say it again bu-**_Well don't then._** Ugh!** I shook my head once again before the officer opened the door.

"Come on, Maria won't take it too hard on you." He stated opening the door for me. I mumbled profanities as I got out and started to walk to the door. The officer hustled ahead and opened the door for me. "Thanks." I muttered rushing in. And people say chivalry is dead.

"Hi welcome to..." My aunt trailed off seeing me and the officer.

"Greg what happened. Is she ok? Did something go wrong? Was there a fight?" Auntie panicked and grabbed the officer by his arms and began to shake him.

_Is that even legal?_ **I wonder the**** same thing.** I don't think it is...

"Hey Maria calm down. I'll explain everything in a little bit let's just sit down." Greg grabbed her hands and started to lead her to a table.

_They're sleeping with each other!_ **How the hell do you come up with that idea?**_ Come on it's obvious they are._ You shut up! My aunt is not sleeping with him!!_ That's what you think.. _**And no one cares what you think.** _It's called an opinion, every one has one. And you say I'm the idiot. _**That come back didn't even make sense you moron.**Damn why can't some one up there actually love me and make these voices stay silent?

* * *

_This is just greeat!_** How can you be so sarcastic at a time like this?**_ It's part of my-_**That was a rhetorical question you moron.**_ Yea, well, yea you're mom is a moron._**...We don't have a mother you dumbass. **_Holy cow your supposed to be the good one!! And you're cursing at me!!! ELI She cussed at me!!! _**Do us both a favorite and shut up!!** How about both of you shut up!! Eli? And don't curse it's bad enough you two pesks invade my mind. Ugh why do I even bother with you two?**_ Because you love us!!_** Is that so? I thought it was because some one up there hated me and wanted to annoy the hell out of me._** Your so mean Eli!**_

"CELENE ELAINE FLORES ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!!!" Aunt Maria screamed and turned to me. I snapped my attention to her grateful that something will keep me from paying attention the voices. I nodded solemnly. Aunt Maria started to pace back and forth in the living room.

_With the way she's going there'll be a hole in no time_.

"I can't believe you skipped school!! I mean I asked if it was ok and if this was to sudden when you moved here, and you said it was fine!! Ugh I should've known you were lying!! I mean it was obvious, the lack of excitement for clothes shopping and school supplies!! But how could you lie to me!!!! WHY WOULD YOU LIE TO ME!! I THOUGHT WE ESTABLISHED THAT YOU COULD TELL ME ANYTHING!!" She screamed grabbing onto her hair.

"..."

"I'm sorry?"

"J-Just go to your room"

"..."

I got up and slowly made my way towards the stairs. I stopped and looked back at my aunt who plunked down onto the bed.

"You're right i shouldn't have lied to you, but I guess you can say I was overwhelmed. I knew it was wrong, but I did it anyways. I'll accept any punishment you give me and I'm sorry I'm being such a burden to you." I stated truthfully, well kinda of.

Slowly she turned to me and stared at me surprised. "I shouldn't have yelled at you."

I nodded and began my walk up the stairs.

"You're not a burden." She said quietly looking up at me. "I was never the one to handle situations right... I guess when you're parents and brother died suddenly it took me by surprise. I mean, I haven't talked to your father in about five years. It took its toll on me, and you can say I went overboard. I was trying to make sure you were okay and did everything I could to help you. But I forgot that your opinion mattered on this. I hated that whenever I was with my parents and they did that," She took a deep breath and gave me a sweet sincere smile, "so forgive me?"

I smiled back and did a peace and stuck out my tongue, my signature move I guess you could say.

"As long as you forgive me."

"Wouldn't have it either way."

"Oh and dinner will be ready soon. I'll call you up when it's done."

"Thanks Auntie."

Once again I began my walk up the steps, and turned to the left walking towards the end of the hallway. I stopped in front of the door which had a sign in front that said 'Don't Enter UNLESS You Know the Password.' I smiled softly and touched the sign gingerly. "Kai." I whispered and chuckled remembering how I got the sign.

* * *

**Flashback 2 years ago:**

I sighed as I grabbed my little brothers hand who stared at awe at the toys in front of him.

"Celene I want that one!!" He exclaimed jumping up and down pointing and a toy soldier deluxe box. I tiptoed to grab the box barely reaching it. I grinned and handed it to him.

"Success!" I said doing a peace sign and stuck out my tongue. Kai grinned and hugged me. "Thanks sis, you;re the best!" He hugged the box closer to him as I pulled him towards the counter.

he tugged at my hand causing me to stop. "Look sis at the sign!" He grinned and tugged his hand out of my mine.

"Kai wait up! You're not supposed to go anywhere without me!" I cried out running after him dodging the people.

After a few seconds he stopped and peered up at the shelves. "Kai don't do that again! I don't know what I would do if I lost you!" I scolded hugging him.

"Sorry." He grinned showing he didn't mean it. "Look I like that one." He pointed up at a sign that was hanging off a hook. I peered closer reading the sign. "Don't enter unless you know the password." I chuckled lightly and looked back at Kai.

"Can we get it please?" He begged giving me the puppy eyes.

"Nope." I teased popping out my 'p'. The puppy eyes never worked on me, but I usually acted like it did when Kai did it. It was so cute.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" He pouted his puppy eyes growing more intense.

I let out a laugh and kneeled down by him. "If I do, then what are we gonna use as the password?"

He grinned knowing he won. "Rainbow monkeys!!" I looked at him weirdly before laughing and and grabbed the sign.

"Okay rainbow monkeys it is. Just for you Kai" He grinned up at me and held my hand.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

I sighed softly and opened my door. Inside was a dark velvet bed in the middle near a window. There was a desk at the edge of the corner also close to the window. A dark mahogany drawer was placed right by the bed and in the middle was a telescope. The walls were a dark navy blue and had small whites and yellow splashed on them, with a dark gray clouds to make it seem like a slightly cloudy night sky.

I plopped onto the bed and felt a shift by me.

_~Care to explain what the noise was all about?~_ Charms asked. I turned my head and saw her staring at me with her big green eyes. "Nothing." I muttered looking down.

_~Oh I see...I'm here for you, you know that right?~ _I nodded and turned my body over to face the ceiling. "Yea I know. Hey Charms I'm going to take small nap. I'm a little tired, and the voices have been giving me a headache all day. _~They're back? I thought they went away when you took the pills? Ugh stupid doctors don't know anything!~ _I smiled and closed my eyes ignoring Charms ranting. Soon I fell into a much wanted silent sleep.

* * *

I smirked as I saw Estella fall asleep with her soul partner with her. I grinned. Everything was going according to plan.

I grabbed the walkie talkie that was perched on my hips.

"Hey Boss phase one is complete. With that little attack earlier, the pills don't have any effect anymore, which means soon she'll go crazy again with her powers. Giving us that much need opportunity to get rid of her once and for all."I grinned sadistically thinking of ways to kill her.

"Slow down Storm, we still need everything to go right. But until then, do your best and don't get caught."

"Right away Boss."

I jumped off the tree I was in and landed on the ground. Soon and very soon we will have our rematch Estella and only one of us will live.

I turned away and began walking back but stopped. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a silver Volvo and out came said vehicle were a pixie looking girl, a handsome man, and a normal looking clumsy girl. The pixie and the guy had both golden eyes. I sneered at them when both turned my way. Great just what I need to vampires.

thanks for reading ^.^ please R&R ..... ob by the way Jacob is in the next one XD


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters other than my own. If I did own twilight however, the cullens wouldn't sparkle XD

haha i bet you guys are wondering how i am updating so fast! Well it's because I already had written some of the chapters

By the way:

**bold = sane/good voice**

_italic = paranoid/bad voice_

underline = celene

**_bold/italic = both voices_**

_~italic = Charms_

* * *

* * * 2 weeks later * * *

"Ugh, I officially hate biology." I muttered dropping my tray onto the table. "Why." Amy asked quietly looking up at me from her book. I stared at her questionably as I sat down.

Amy was the only one whoever talked to me; well if you don't count lover boy and pixie. She moved here about a few months ago and was very shy so she hardly talked to anyone. She had short black hair with red streaks and honey brown eyes. Not only that, but I think she is a little bi polar….

"Well," I pondered for a moment thinking back to what happened moments ago, "stupid Mr. Banner made me go up to the board_ again_ to finish whatever he was writing."

Amy looked at me for a second before smiling a little. "Oh and what happened next." She put her book down and leaned forward with her hands in front. A mutual sign saying she was clearly interested.

"It had to do with the uses of the spinal cord. So, Mr. Banner told me," I sat up straight and made a serious face, "Ms. Flores since you're sleeping in my class when you're _supposed_ to be taking notes, why don't you teach the class since you know everything." I frowned and opened my milk.

"So I got up and went to the board and wrote what I remembered about the spinal cord."

I sighed and poked my food. The mysterious meat moved. I pushed my tray away scared. "I lost all my appetite." I muttered inching away from the tray.

"Hey ignore that! What happened next?" Amy snapped her fingers getting my attention.

"I think I like quiet shy Amy instead." I muttered looking down.

_She went from sweet and innocent, _**to evil and scary._ She's bi polar._**

"I got it right, and Mr. Banner was all annoyed and gave me a two page report to write." I finished taking a sip of my milk.

"Oh and guess what the topic is!" I didn't even give her a chance to explain as I grabbed my tray and went to the trash can. She grabbed her book and followed me.

"Reasons on why you shouldn't sleep in class." I exclaimed throwing my hands up.

Amy giggled walking in step with me. "Hey you know he is just jealous because the voices only talk to you."

_Again the sense of bi polarness!_** You always attracted the weird ones.**

I stared at her before grinning and threw my arm around her shoulders. "And this is why I love you Amy. You brighten my day." We both laughed receiving weird looks from every one.

_Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

Amy panicked shrugging my arm off her shoulder and reached into her pocket grabbing the source of noise. She grinned as she saw the text and quickly replied.

I leaned forward trying to read but she pushed me away.

"Guess what!" She exclaimed grinning so widely. I stared at her before looking away.

"You're breaking up with me for that imbecile of yours!" I stated dramatically clutching my heart.

"I thought you loved me, but it seems I was wrong! Don't look at me, I'm afraid I don't have the hotness that cretin has." I turned away and began to fake cry.

Amy giggled before giving me a side hug. "Aww no one can ever replace you! Not even my 'imbecile' as you so kindly put it." She grinned and let out a dreamy sigh.

"He asked me to go down to La Push to hang out! Do you know how great that is! Oh and he mentioned a bonfire and that I can bring anyone with me!" She exclaimed happily and even took out her cell and showed me the text.

"Isn't this just great! I mean me and Daniel on a beach watching the sunset together." She let out another dreamy sigh.

I groaned and tapped her head.

_What's so great about this guy? Sounds like a creep to me._ **It's so sweet and romantic! And any guy that's like that is a creep to you! **_Is not!_** Is to!**_ Whatever._** I win again.** _Shut it!_

"Earth to Amy! We need you here and not with the little fuzzies in dreamy romance land!" I stated poking her head.

"Stop! Leave me alone ok. I've been waiting for this moment for a long time and now that I got it, I'm not going to let you ruin it for me." She glared at me for a little bit before smiling big.

I frowned knowing that sly smile. "What do you want?" I demanded glaring at her for a second.

"Well," she started to twirl a strand of her hair, "you know how Daniel said how I could bring a friend right? Well I really don't wanna go alone and I thought that maybe you could call your aunt to see if you can come. Who knows you might meet a few cute guys." She grinned at me clinging to my arm.

"No."

"B-but why?!"

"Because I don't want to."

"That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair."

"…."

"No and don't do the puppy dogs eyes they don't work on me."

"…."

"No and that's final!"

"Pretty please? I'll do anything you want!"

_"Anything?"_

"I'm going to regret this, but yes anything."

"Fine I'll go."

Amy let out a squeal and hugged me. "You're the bestest person ever! I'll pick you up around 7 ok? Bye!" She ran off without giving me a chance to say anything.

_Ha you, Amy, and Daniel…let me know how it feels to be a third wheel._** Ugh don't listen to it. Look you just go and hang out with people you don't even know! **No._ Yea cause you know Ele is just so outgoing like that. _**She is when**_- she knows the people. Look just blend in the shadows, wouldn't be so hard for you._ I second the annoying one.***sigh* Amy's right you know. You could find a friend or maybe a guy friend and**_- woah woah aren't you getting a little carried away? Remember it's best if we don't get close to anyone…_ Again I second the annoying one. **Whatever.**

I sighed and leaned against the wall. The voice was right. I will be just a third wheel. I could just blend in the shadows or maybe sneak away.

"I think that you shouldn't go in the first place. Not with all those mutts there." A voice hissed.

I jumped up and saw lover boy and pixie but no Bella.

"Yo, where's your Juliet? Did she run off on you?" I smirked as he glared at me.

"Edward calm down." Pixie put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Look Celene, when you go over there just be careful."

I frowned and stood up straight. "I can take care of myself."

"I know that, but…" She trailed off.

"But what?" I questioned taking a step forward.

Luckily for Alice the bell rang. She smiled at me before leaving.

"Hey lover boy take care of your girl okay." I muttered before walking off.

I felt his gaze on me as I walked away. When I was a good distance away I looked back. "Because she might just die." I finished my sentence sorrowfully.

* * *

I sighed as my aunt gave me the rules.

"Rule 1 no drinking, rule 2 no smoking or use of drugs, rule 3 NO SEX especially that, and rule 4 NO boys! They just give you trouble!"

_Heh does _Greg_ give _you_ trouble?_** Ugh when will you shut up? **_When you decide to leave!_** I'm the only sane one, no offense Ele.** Will both of you stop calling me Ele! **_Nope never!_**

It's official. Someone up there must really hate me.

"Celene are you listening?" Auntie glared at me and sat down crossing her legs.

"Yes Aunt Maria." I muttered glowering. She grinned and got up.

"Hey be on your best behavior ok. I don't need another cop to come to the house." She patted me on the shoulder.

_Unless, they're shoving their tongue down your throat, it's all fine. _**Don't remind me. *shudders*** About a few days ago Amy brought me home for lunch because I had forgotten something and when I went inside... Let's just say I don't have virgin eyes no more.

"Also a friend of mine lives their and I asked if they could watch you."

My mouth dropped open as I stared at my Aunt in disbelief. No way did she ask someone to _chaperon_ me!

"His name is – She was cut off by the door bell ringing.

I jumped up and hugged her.

"Bye Auntie!" I ran out the door and grabbed Amy as well.

"Hurry now!"

She stared at questionably before getting in the car. "Uhh…"

"No."

"…okay?"

"Let's just go meet Romeo."

She didn't have to be told twice as she zoomed out of the driveway.

* * *

5 minutes. That's all it took to get to La Push. 5 freaking minutes of Amy driving like the devil was at her heals. Not only that, but five minutes of her maniacal laughter and she also threw up her hands.

_And I thought you were the insane one here._** Never again.**

When she finally parked I threw myself out the door tempted to get on the floor and kiss it. "Come on it wasn't _that_ bad." She stated taking my arm and dragging me towards the beach.

_Heh it seems we found your cell partner for the mentally ill!_

"Hey Amy chill!"

"No..not when I'm this close to finding him."

**_Obsessive much?_** That's not normal. Why is she acting like this?

Amy grinned widely and stopped. "Look there he is!!!" She screamed in my ear before running off to the beach

I stared after her disappearing figure. Another figure appeared in front of her and they both hugged.

I sighed and slowly made my way to the beach. I frowned and looked at the ground still a little troubled by what the vamps told me earlier.

A rustle in the bushes made me jump a little. A dark figure was walking away with a bag? What the hell? Could what they said been true?

* * *

* *Flashback* *

_Finally school was over! I grinned and ran out of the classroom and straight to my locker. _

_I hummed the never ending theme song as I turned my lock._

_"Celene you shouldn't go down to La Push." A soft voice spoke behind me. _

_"Eh, it's my choice." I muttered opening my locker and throwing my book in. I turned and saw Alice staring at me._

_"I'll be good I promise. I won't even try to threaten a kid!" I stated in sickly sweet tone giving her a insane smile. She frowned and took a step forward._

_"Look, girls down there and some from here have been disappearing. A few days later they find them dead after raped and cut up. Some don't even have parts!" She let out a sigh and took another step forward. "I know you can take care of yourself… but can you take care of Amy?"_

_I frowned and backed up into the locker. "Alice," I said seriously looking at her in the eye, "I'll find out what's going on okay. Just trust me with this. Amy and I will be safe and even if I have to I will hunt down the killer of he ever lays a finger on her."_

_She stared at me for a little bit. "How will you know who he is?" _

_"She's right how will you know?"_

_I turned to my left and saw Edward and some other people staring at me. I smirked and side-stepped away from Alice._

_"Because Edward, I have a very smart source." I took another step away. "Plus, I have feeling something might go down tonight and I want to know what." I smirked and waved good bye to them. "I gotta go my aunt is waiting." I turned and ran towards the door._

_"Be careful!" Alice called out. _

_"Humans are so stupid." Another voice said._

_I frowned and slowed down a bit. Could what they said been true? Then why weren't there reports about it? Unless the police want to keep this quiet so nobody will panic. Could this actually be the true reason why?_

* *End of Flashback* *

* * *

"Hey you ok?" A voice asked breaking me from my moment.

"Huh?" I questioned turning to see three guys. One of them had a cooler in their hand.

All three chuckled at me. "You were just standing there glaring at the tree." One of them started to laugh a little bit louder.

I frowned and glared at him. I huffed and turned away from the group and started to walk away. "For your information, it wasn't the tree I was glaring at. There was somebody in the woods." I muttered.

"What do you mean?"

He sounded a little panic. Maybe it is true. I smirked to myself. Why not have some fun. I turned towards them dramatically.

"Well I was following my friend, because you know this is my first time here, and I heard a rustle from the bushes and I saw this figure and there was something shining in his hand!" I started to shake and began frantically looking every where. The three paled instantly.

"Did you see where the person went?" One asked a little shaky.

I nodded lightly then peered behind them. My hand flew up to my mouth to stifle a scream as I pointed behind them. They froze and slowly turned.

"What the…" One trailed off looking in front of him to see nothing.

I tried to hide my laughter but I failed horribly. "You should have seen your faces!!" I screamed laughing clutching my stomach. They glared at me.

'Don't be making jokes like that!" One sneered at me.

I stopped laughing and looked at them. "So it's true." I mumbled to myself.

"Eh sorry guys, must've been my imagination." I shrugged at them. "By the way I'm Celene and you are?"

"I'm Quil, that's Embry and that's Jacob." The one who asked if I was ok pointed at the other two.

I smiled at them before turning back to the beach. "If you boys don't mind, but will you escort me. Just in case someone might pop up I could use a little…" I trailed off looking for the right word.

"Defense." Jacob grinned at me.

"Bodyguards." Quil put in an input.

"Protection." Embry stated smiling.

I rolled my eyes at them before shaking my head. "Decoys." I stated grinning at them. All three playfully glared at me.

"Well how about it?" I asked. Quil grinned and walked up to me and bowed.

"I'm at your service m'lady." I let out a laugh as Jacob and Embry shook their heads.

"So where is your friend?" Jacob asked as we began to walk.

"I don't know to tell you the truth. She ran off to find some guy named Daniel."

Embry tensed at the mention of Daniels name.

"That asshole!" Quil exclaimed from beside me. I frowned confused as the guys looked a little angry.

_I'm going to take a random guess in saying something happened._** No really?**_ Shut it!_

"Uhh… should I know?" I asked looking at the three.

"A few weeks ago," Jacob started turning to me. "all the girls in school just happened to fall in love with Daniel. And when I say all the girls in school I _literally_ mean _all _the girls in school."

"Not only that but he would go out with them then break up with them for another. Which caused all the girls to fight over him. Embry's sister was one of them." Quil cut in.

"Not to long after that the girls slowly started to disappear. Right now my sister is missing." Embry finished his knuckles turning white from gripping the cooler to hard.

All of them began to love him? Girls disappearing? What is wrong with this place?

_~Celene!! I checked out this place like you asked me to earlier and it seems that the vampires where right!~ _Charms voice rang through my head as Jacob tried to change the subject._ ~There's this warehouse deep in the forest and there are two girls locked up in there! The place reeks of blood and not only that but some ingredients were found. The ones that you would use for a love spell and there is also a summoning book. Could it be the person put a love spell on the girls to sacrifice them?~ _Charms sounded frantic.

Does this person know what the hell they are getting into? Wait she said two girls… I turned towards Embry. He said his sister was missing, could she be one of the two girls?

'Hey guys I forgot something." I stopped and laughed. "I'm going to go back to the car so don't wait up ok? Bye!" I turned around and ran not giving them a chance to say anything.

_~Charms give me directions!~_ I ran straight into the forest when I was sure I was out of sight from the three.

_~Alright.~_

I just wanted to get away from everything… but it seems I can't get away from it that easily.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry for the long wait! I've been busy with the rehearsals for the one-act play, then band, and then my computer shut down on me and kept messing up. Argh! Again I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters other than my own. If I did own Twilight however, Jacob wouldn't imprint on Reneeseme (if that's how you spell her name) because that is just awkward and wrong.

By the way:

**bold = sane/good voice**

_italic = paranoid/bad voice_

underline = celene

**_bold/italic = both voices_**

_~italic = Charms_

* * *

"This is sick." I mumbled disgusted, staring at the blood stained walls and floors. "Who in the right mind will do this?"

_~Tell me about it~ _Charms stated slowly walking towards me.

"Where are the girls?" I questioned looking down at her. She looked at me with her forest green eyes before walking off.

_Well fine we don't need you anyways!_**Actually we kind of do.** _Hmph._** I win, yet again.**_ Did not!_ **Did to!**_ Not!_** To!** Is it so hard for you two to actually shut up! I swear you two are going to be the reason why my hair is going to be gray! _HA! You'll be an old h-_** When will you stop being immature!**_ When you stop being- hey don't go in there!_

I took my hand off the door handle a grab my head in pain. It was ringing from the loud mental shout. Is that even possible?

What is your problem?!_ You don't know what is in there! Don't you watch horror or mystery movies!? The killer might be in there!_** I'm sad to say this but **it's **right.**

Charms looked up at me worriedly. _~Are you okay?~_

I nodded and looked around. There was a surgery table and a desk next that held some surgery tools. Also there was a lamp near it. In front of me was the door that I was going to open, but the voice just _had_ to go and scream in my mind.

_Hey you're going to thank me for that later!_ Uh-huh.

"Well looks like we found our torture chamber." I muttered with fake glee. Charms glared at me and looked up.

"Is there another way into that room." I asked inspecting the scalpel I grabbed from the desk.

Charms looked back down at me and grinned at me her teeth glowing in the dim light.

_~Up.~_

I looked up and saw a few boards missing in the ceiling making a hole big enough for me.

"Oh and how do you suppose I get up there?" I placed my hands on my hips and gave her a glare.

She gave an evil smirk and look down.

**You're going to regret that later on.** Yea I have a feeling I will.

Suddenly my body started to feel lighter (not that I was fat) than usual. The ground started to look a little bit smaller to me.

"What the-"_ ~You wanted to know how to get up there.~_ "Don't have to be all smug about it!"

A loud crash from the other side of the door made us both (well just me) silent.

Footsteps were coming closer towards the door every footstep making an echo into the room.

Both of us froze as the footsteps finally stopped. The door knob slowly began to turn.

I sent a pleading look to Charms to hurry. She looked up at me with emotionless eyes.

_Woah did the cat get thrown into the ocean or what?_

Another loud crash came and broke her from her trance giving her enough time to throw me, and I mean _literally_ throw, inside the attic.

"You _bitch_!" A man hissed throwing the door open. He dragged in a disheveled girl and shoved her towards the ground.

"I _was_ going to make it less painful and quick for you, but no you _had_ to attempt to get away _again_!" The man smirked as he grabbed her by the hair again and shoved her into the surgery table and grabbed some straps. "Well we'll just have to fix that now, won't we."

"I-I-I'm sorry! I won't do it again! I promise!" She pleaded frantically trying to get up.

The man smacked her again silencing her. She let out a small whimper as he tightened the straps to tight.

I resisted the urge to get down and beat the crap out of this man.

**Do it then!****_No there might be others!_ **It's right you know. I can't get put there and start attacking like a maniac. I have to know if there are others or not.

_~Charms, look around alright. And when I give you the signal get out of here and run to that bonfire and try to get help. As human or cat it doesn't matter.~ _I commanded looking towards her hiding spot.

She looked up at me and nodded slinking back into the shadows.

"You know," The man began grabbing a scalpel from the desk and began to clean it. "I _was_ going to keep you as a pet. You know to satisfy my nephew and I. But, with that prank you pulled I'm going to have to re-considerate it." He started touching the tip and of the scalpel a few times before looking at her.

Then out of nowhere he swung the scalpel and cut the girl's cheek. She let out a loud sob satisfying the man's hunger.

_And I thought you were mental._ **You're not helping.**

I held in a shudder as he _licked_ the blood clean off her face.

**_Eww._**

* * *

Tears cascaded down my face as I stared at my soon to be killer.

"Lexi, Lexi. Why couldn't you be a good girl?" He questioned grabbing something that looked like scissors from the desk.

My eyes widen as he got closer. Please somebody save me. I pleaded staring at him through blurry eyes. Just any one will be fine' even those wolves everyone has been talking about seeing.

A loud sound of the door slamming made me jump as far as I could in the restraints. Did someone actually come?

The killer stopped and turned towards the steel door dropping the scalpel and grabbing a huge knife.

Did someone hear my mental plea? Did someone finally find us? Or did they just happen to cross by this place and decided to check it out? Please at least let it be someone who knows how to take care of themselves or maybe the police. I held my breath as the door slowly began to open.

Daniel threw open the door and opened his mouth to say something but froze. He stared at me in utter surprise.

Multiple emotions flew through me as we locked eyes, but the one that remained was love. This man was the only thing I need in my life.

"Alexis?" He questioned making my heart beat faster and swoon.

"Daniel." I whispered longingly. Everything else seemed to disappear leaving nothing but the two of us. I smiled brightly ignoring the sting on ym cheek. However, it quickly disappeared as my killer began to laugh.

"Daniel leave!" I cried out struggling to get out of the restraints. I just wanted nothing but his safety, even though I needed it more.

He grinned at me wiping away any fear I had. "Don't worry about me Alexis." He cooed walking over to me.

Once more I smiled brightly despite my current state. This boy was my everything and I would do anything for him.

He reached to my left and began to play with my hair. "Close your eyes, it'll all be over soon." He whispered into my ear making me blush furiously.

Slowly I closed my eyes imprinting his smile into my mind. I felt his soft luscious lips press against mine and for a moment I was in pure bliss. Even though it lasted for only a second it seemed like an eternity to me. When he pulled away I smiled at him happily, well that is until I felt a sharp pain in my leg. Quickly he put his hand over my mouth to muffle my scream. Tears began to fall again as the pain riveted through my body.

"Daniel." I whispered wanting to so badly to hold my leg.

He smirked at me and pressed a white cloth against my mouth. It smelt really odd to me and I tried not to breath, but my lungs thought the opposite as the need for air became urgent. I took a deep breath and started to feel really light headed. Then it hit me. The smell was chlorophyll. (A/N:if that's the stuff people use then yea)

NO! Daniel wouldn't do this to me. He loved me! He said so himself. But, was it all a lie? Of course not! Daniel would never do a thing like this, _especially_ to _me._

Everything around me began to darken and spin. Then reality hit me. I never loved Daniel, I was just under some sorta...spell, if that's the right word. What the hell have I been doing, no _thinking_ these past few weeks? Because of my stupidity I'm going to die. I'll never see _him_ again. Oh god I don't even want to know how I acted towards him. He probably hates me. I guess it's better if I die. Crap when did I go all suicidal?

Slowly my eyes began to close no matter how much I tried to fight it.

"Hey, sorry to ruin your fun and all, but I kind of have to save these girls." A voice rang through my ears before everything finally went black.

* * *

The two guys glared at me.

"Daniel." The man growled, his eyes never leaving mine. Daniel nodded and ran back to the room he came from.

"So cutie, what's your name." He grinned at me insanely.

_Hey that's our thing!_** Why do I end up with the weird one? **_You were thinking the same thing! I just said it!_

"First off eww!!" I shuddered trying hard not to puke. "And second, what the hell is your problem? I don't get how people can get high off killing people. And I thought I was the insane one." I muttered the last part to myself crossing my arms.

"Well cutie, what can I say I like the thrill." He grinned and licked his lips.

I shuddered again and looked at the girl on the table. She was pretty bruised up and had a lot of cuts. Her clothes were torn and worn out. How long has she been here?

"Daniel." He called out annoyed.

"Well, you lackey is a little preoccupied right now." I grinned lying through my teeth. He glared at me and picked up the scalpel.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure the police are almost here. I mean you don't think I would've came here by myself did you? Because that is pretty stupid.'

_Your right that was pretty stupid. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!!!!_

I winced slightly and and sent him a smug smile.

He raised his hand up; the scalpel glinting in the light. Ah don't tell me he is going to--- I ducked down barely missing the scalpel.

_~Charms hurry up!~ _

_~There's so many trees! I'm surprised I haven't got lost yet.~ _

I duck down again as he threw a punch.

_~At least some psychopath isn't trying to pummel you!~_

A large sting ran through me as he managed to cut my arm.

He smirked at me and licked the blood off. "Tasty." He mumbled.

_**I'm going to puke.** _Not if I don't first.

"Dude seriously why aren't you in a mental institute? You're more crazier than me!" I pointed my finger at him irritated.

He ignored me and looked back towards the door. "What happened to the police, hmm? Was that all a bluff." He grinned smugly.

I looked down letting my hair fall into my face and began to chuckle. "I'm just stalling time. Who cares about the police, when I can get rid of you myself." My voice sounded demonic as I looked back up at him.

His eyes widen in fright and began to back up.

"Aww the wittle killer scared?" I asked in a baby voice smirking at him. "Well good, because that just makes it more fun."

Daniel busted in holding a glass filled with a swirling pink liquid substance.

My attention turned to him then to the glass. "So there's the substance." I mumbled to myself and smirked.

"Well let the fun begin."

Then it went all dark.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

_"How long until this is all over?" She looked at me curiously. I frowned to myself. "How about forever."_

_"Let's play a game!" I looked down at the boy curiously. "What?" "Tell me a lie." "How's that a game?" He ignored me and grinned. "This is how you play. You just tell a lie that's the opposite of the truth! Like umm.... I don't love you! But in truth I do." I laughed at him and ruffled his hair. "That makes no sense but okay. Kai, the tooth fairy isn't real." He stuck his tongue out at me._

_"How did your brother die?" I stared at him incredulously. "I-I... I don't know." I whispered as it dawned on me that I don't remember._

_"I love you." My jaw dropped as I stared at him in disbelief._

me: that's not in the next chapter, but in the following ones. *grins* Guess who told Celene they loved her and the winner gets a cookie! lol XD

And holy cookies! Celene went a little psycho right there.... but the reason on why that happen will be told in time :)


	9. Chapter 9

You guys are close but it's not Jacob. However, have a cookie anyways, there freshly baked XD Also, same person different name =)

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters other than my own. If I did own Twilight however, i would be rich =D

By the way:

**bold = sane/good voice**

_italic = paranoid/bad voice_

underline = celene

**_bold/italic = both voices_**

_~italic = Charms_

* * *

There were voices everywhere and there was a distinct wailing sound. My head throbbed in pain every time I heard a voice. Hesitantly I opened my eyes but shut them quickly from the bright light.

"Oh your okay!!" A voice wailed hugging me tight.

I let out a cough and opened my eyes once more. I looked to my left and saw Aunt Maria with blood shot eyes.

"Where am I?" I croaked out trying to sit up. Aunt Maria pushed me down and smiled sadly.

"In the hospital." She whispered brushing a strand of hair from my face.

_You knocked out._** Charms and some other people came in and took you and the girls to the hospital.**

"The girls!" I yelled trying to get the covers off of me.

"Are fine." She reassured me trying to get me to lay down again.

"That was a pretty stupid thing you did." A broad voice stated from the door. "You could have gotten killed." We both looked up and saw officer Greg. "When you're ready, I think it well be best if you tell us what happened."

"What do you mean?"

**You killed them. **No. _You left your mark. _No!**_ You changed into Estella. _**NO!!

"Apparently the kidnappers were killed when they found you. A mark was left on the wall." He reached into his pocket to pull something out. "Do you know this mark?" He showed me a picture of two rhombus in one another and in the middle was a star. My eyes widen as I stared at the picture.

"N-No." I whispered horrified.

A dark sinister laughter filled the room and everything went pitch black. Flames erupted around me and began to dance. Dozen of bright yellow eyes stared at me from one side of the fire and blood red eyes stared at me from the other.

"Liar." A voice hissed. "Liar." It repeated from behind me. I turned around searching for the voice. "Liar." It hissed from beside me. I turned again but only the fire and red eyes were there. Then it began to chant liar over and over.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed wanting so bad for the voice to leave.

"Never, we're two of a kind." It breathed down my neck.

Tears began to fall as I fell to my knees. "Please just leave me alone." I whispered cradling my head wanting the voices to be gone so badly.

"You broke the truce. Now it's time to pay the price." The fire came closer to me and howling started from where the yellow eyes were.

_~It's just a dream! Wake up Celene!~ _Charms pleaded into my mind.

I sobbed getting hotter from the fire by the second. "Mi corazón ¿por qué lloras (1)" A soft voice questioned.

"Mami." I whispered looking up. "Mami tengo miedo."(2)

"No tengas miedo. Siempre estoy aquí para ti."(3) The fire began to die down. "No olvide lo que le enseñé. Esté fuerte mijita."(4)The voice faded away. Frantically I began to wipe away all my tears and stood up straight.

"Aww you had to get your mama to help you." The voice snickered.

"Get out of my head!" I screamed closing my eyes.

"Never." It hissed. I smirked to myself and started to concentrate.

**"I call upon the power of water,**

**To heed my will**

**I invoke thee to protect me**

**From those who threaten me harm**

**Let not the cold fire burn me,**

**Let not the fierce wind touch me,**

**Let not the rough earth hurt me**

**From the West, East, North, and South**

**Shield me from thy harm." **I chanted spreading out my arms. I opened my eyes looked up into the darkness.

**"I invoke thee**

**To cast away thy enemies**

**Power of water heed my will." **Instantly the fire went out and the eyes disappeared. The room brightened and the darkness disappeared into nothing.

"How dare you!" The voice scream fading away. A dark cloud appeared before me and in a matter of seconds disappeared.

I smiled to myself and fell to the ground weak. "Gracias mom por dando me potencia." (5)

* * *

"Is she going to be okay?" Greg asked Dr. Cullen as held onto Celene's hand.

"She lost a lot of blood, but she will be okay." He concluded making my fears go away. He turned to the three Quilette boys who were standing outside the room. "It's a good thing you three found her when you did." He smiled at them.

"How did you know where she was?" Greg asked taking out a note pad.

"Not here Greg. Please not here." I whispered tears threatening to fall. Greg looked at me and nodded and motioned for the guys to leave so they could resume the questioning outside.

"Por favor despierte Celene."(6) I pleaded laying my head down. Tears fell down as I tightened my hold on her hand.

A soft meow scared me making me jump. I looked down and saw Charms gazing up at me. "What are you doing here?" I questioned picking up the cat. "How did you get here in the first place?" Charms gazed at me giving me a look like I was crazy. I laughed lightly and petted her with my free hand. "Like I'm going to get an answer." I whispered dazed.

"No." Celene mumbled. I stared at her in shock. "No!" She repeated again. She began to shake. "NO!" She screamed and began to thrash. I jumped up to my feet. Greg ran in with Dr. Cullen and a nurse behind him.

Celene began to scream as tears fell from her eyes. "Leave me alone!" She screamed and ended up punching Greg in the chest.

"Hold onto her!" Dr. Cullen ordered as they tried to hold Celene down.

Charms let out a low hiss. I turned towards her and saw her staring out the window. I looked out the window and saw a black crow with dark red eyes staring down at Celene. Slowly it turned it's head towards me. I froze in my spot as we stared at each other down. It's eyes kept getting darker by the second. I glared when I realized what was happening.

"In nomen of Tara vos vadum licentia!" (7) I commanded feeling energy surge through me. Immediately the crow backed a few inches away from the tree. It's eyes flashed at me dangerously. I opened my mouth to say something but a pulse went through the room. The crow was thrown back from the hospital room. It regained it's composure and tried to go back to the tree but something was holding it back. I smirked to myself when I notice the shield. "So she came through after all." I whispered softly as they managed to hold her down and put the sedatives in her system.

"What happened?" I questioned my voice on the edge of hysteria when they remembered I was in the room. They looked at me for a few seconds. "Ms. Gonzales can we talk privately?" Dr. Cullen asked grabbing his clip board. I nodded and followed him out the door, but not before stealing a glance at Charms. Charms stared at me wide eyed from under the bed and her head was tilted lightly to the side.

* * *

How did she do that? I questioned staring at Maria in surprise. There's no way she should have known that! She is the only one who wasn't part of the coven. Is there something that Maria is hiding from us? If so what?

I pressed myself against the wall as the nurse left. When I heard the door close I walked out from under the bed and jumped onto the visitor's chair. I sat there for a minute and then jumped onto the bed and curled next to her arm. I closed my eyes listening to the machine beep. Celene please be okay. I'm glad I got to you in time before those three boys did. I let out a soft sigh but it came out as a meow.

The door opened but I stayed still not bothering to see who it was. I heard a sigh and the skidding of the visitor's chair. I chose this time to look up and saw the boy who I asked help from. He looked a little nervous and kept looking at me, which was getting on my nerves.

"Umm... how do I put this?" He questioned. Does he expect me to answer? This boy might be a little more cookoo than Celene. Heh I just found her soul partner.

"I-I.... no that's not right." He let out a frustrated sigh and ran his hands down his long hair. He looked at me for a second and smiled. Slowly he held his hand out to me. What is - oh oh okay. Cautiously I bent forward and sniffed his hand then rubbed my head against it.

"You know your owner is very brave." He started petting me. "To take on those two by her self. Stupid but brave. I wanted to thank her, you know for saving Amilenn, but in person you know." I stared at him. "Well we are in person but I mean when she is awake." It's official this guy is insane for talking to a cat - a very beautiful cat - and her drugged owner.

"Look at me, I'm talking to cat!" He exclaimed and covered his face with his hand. I let out a small meow showing him I was listening, but what I really wanted was milk. He smiled at me and got up.

"I'm gonna go back to Embry and them." He bent down to get something. "Uh... I'll just leave these here." He placed a vase full of white lilies on the desk. "Bye," he looked at my collar. "Charms."

I stared after him as he left before looking back at the vase. How sweet. I thought smiling to myself. I looked back at Celene who was smiling. Did she hear the boy? Nah I doubt it; she was to drugged.

I grabbed the covers and pulled them up to her shoulders and licked her cheek. Sweet dreams. I thought curling up next to her again.

* * *

(1) My heart why are you crying?

(2) I'm scared mom.

(3) Don't be scare I'm always here for you.

(4) Don't forget what I taught you. Be strong my daughter.

(5) Thank you mom, for giving me strength

(6) Please wake up Celene

(7) *latin* In the name of Tara you shall leave.

I'm scared to sleep now hehe. What does the symbol have to do with Celene's alias Estella? What really happened before they found the girls? Also did Jacob seem a little OOC? Too many questions huh hehe. please R&R


	10. Chapter 10 prt 1

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been pretty busy... thanks for the reading though =) I tried my best to get this out. Please review =)

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters other than my own. If I did own Twilight however, i would be rich =D

By the way:

**bold = sane/good voice**

_italic = paranoid/bad voice_

underline = celene

**_bold/italic = both voices_**

_~italic = Charms_

* * *

There was a loud screech from outside. I glared at my ceiling. There was another loud screech. I gripped my bed sheets closing my eyes thinking of a happy place. SCCRREEECCHH. My eyes shot open as I turned to Charms who was looking back at me guilty. I let out a sigh and began to repeat myself not to open the window and- SCREEECHH. I jumped up and threw the covers off of me. I literally flew to the window and threw it open. I grabbed the nearest thing close to me and chucked it at the source of noise. A satisfying sound made it's way to my ears. I smirked to myself before looking around, but something caught my eye. There in my neighbor's room was Edward staring at me amused. I frowned and stuck my tounge out at him.

"It was the frickin' cat's fault!" I whined pointing at the Tom cat that laid down on the lawn. It glared up at me and hissed. I hissed back reaching for another thing to throw. A soft paw lightly touched my hand making me stop. I looked back and saw Charms staring up at me.

_~Can I go, please?~ _She begged looking at me sadly. I frowned and glared at her.

"No. I'm not letting you out with that thing!" Ugh I sounded like an over-protective parent. SCRREECCHH! I turned my attention back to the Tom.

_~Please.~_ She begged and began to lightly nip at my hand.

"No. That's final. Who knows what you are going to do!" I glared at her making sure she knew I was serious. She let out a small meow before jumping off the window sill. Her tail hung sadly as she walked the walk of sadness to my bed. She stopped suddenly and laid down on the floor and curled up.

SCREECH! I let out a huff and looked back towards Bella's window and saw Edward looking at me still, but this time he had a hand covering his mouth. I sighed and looked back to the Tom and then Charms.

"Be back before the sun rises." I mumbled defeated. Charms jumped up happily and ran towards me. She did a graceful jump and meowed loudly to the Tom. He let out a meow in response. She turned towards me and licked my cheek.

I moved from the window and walk to my door and opened it a crack and looked down towards Auntie's room. The door as closed meaning she was already asleep. Slowly I opened the door and began to tip-toe down the stairs.

"Oh you sooo owe me." I muttered turning to glare at Charms. She smiled at me and began to nudge my foot with her head. I frowned at her. She better not be rushing me. Just to be cruel I went even slower making a point to drag my feet. She nipped my foot obviously annoyed. I smirked to myself and stopped. She growled up at me. I stayed there for another moment before finally moving. CRREEEAAAAKKK. I froze and glared at the floor. Charms hissed at me. No sound came from upstairs so I resumed my walk. We reached the front door in a matter of moments. Well only me actually since Charms ran to the door. Softly I unlocked the door and opened slightly enough to let me go through.

"Remember be back before dawn." I said firmly glaring at her crossing my arms.

_`Alright.~ _She smiled up at me and ran off the Tom. I sighed softly and looked up to the stars.

"So grown up already." I sniffled to myself. A low chuckled was heard to my right. I turned lightly to see Edward. I frowned and glared at him.

"Hey, you try having that annoying cat screech the hell out of your ears and another begging to go out!" I exclaimed waving my hands. I froze when I realized my mistake.

"Begging?" He asked giving me a puzzling reaction. I turned and huffed.

_Don't tell him!_ ***sigh* Just say she kept whining or something. **_Wow that's a good one! I knew you had a bad side! Well not really a bad side, but you know what I mean. I like this side better. _**Shut up. **

"Charms kept whining. I think she was dating that hooligan behind my back." He stared at me like I was crazy. Eh I was already used to that.

"Hooligan?" He inquired still staring at me. I threw my hands up in the air.

"What's this? Question Celene night!" I glared at him. He gave me a crooked a grin.

"Shouldn't you be with Bella?" I looked at him curiously. "Isn't that stalkerish as well? I mean you're in her bedroom every night just staring at her as she sleeps. What do you even do?" He glared at me, his face having no hint of the smile.

"That's none of your business." He growled glaring at me. I put my hands up in mock surrender.

"Well rawr to you to buddy!." I sighed and put my hands down. I looked back up to the sky. "I'm feeling quite generous right now, hence the reason why I let Charms go. I'll let you ask me one question and I will give you a honest answer." He stared at me in disbelief.

**_What are you doing!?_** I need to feel enclosure for what I did, and if this is a way to do it then it shall be. Even if it doesn't help, I need this for me.

"Will this offer still be up for anytime." He asked firmly. I sighed and shook my head no.

"Then," He began taking a step forward. "I need to know what you are. I have to know what I am up against to protect Bella." I scoffed and he smirked lightly. Isabella Swan, the daughter of the chief police. What's so special about her that she could bring a vampire to his knees if she asked for it. She was so ordinary and odd. Maybe that's why. What is the real reason as to why he acts like this? Is this what it means to truly love? I shook my head trying to take away the thoughts. I looked straight at the moon pondering as to what I should tell him. I inhaled taking in a honey golden scent.

"I'm of that thing that is stronger than any creature. I am of one creature that used to be so feared. I was one who fell into the darkness that it provided, like so many others." I hesitated for a second my gaze faltering from the moon. I could feel his stare burning into me. "I am a creature that brought others to their knees to beg for forgiveness. Can you guess what I am? Because a long time ago I forgot what it was, or who I was." I turned to him and gave a soft sad smile.

"It was a long time ago, where I loved and lived in light. I was strong but never flaunted it. I was feared but I never used it my advantage. Yet, after all the unforgivable things I did the light still accepted me. Even with the darkness still deep in my heart it welcomed me with open arms. I am that of a coven. I am a witch who has been through hell and back. One who fell into the black arts and came back. I am a survivor of the Castro coven that was massacred a year ago." I looked back at the moon yearning for the past.

"My past was never a good one. It was filled with so much hatred and revenge. Soon I succumbed to it's will. I became powerful and feared throughout the whole country. When things got out of hand, my own light saved me." I whispered as a single tear fell. I sighed and forced on a small smile. I gave a mock bow to him before turning to the door. I hesitated when my hand reached the handle.

"It seems I gave you more than that bargained for."

He ignore my statement and looked straight at me. "A witch huh. I should have known."

"It seems I'm not that easy of a book to read."

"How come I didn't see it when there was no wall blocking me from reading your mind the first time we met?"

"Because it's a thing I don't want to remember." I opened the door. "I bid you ado Edward. Give my best to Bella." I muttered closing the door behind me.

I closed my eyes and slid down to the floor. "Forgive me please." I whispered tears falling down.

* * *

**Flashback 4 years ago:**

It was a dark night; probably one of the darkest. The only light was a small fire that started to spread quickly. Screams where everywhere as people scrambled to get away from the building. I smirked to myself as the humans left each other to save their own lives. Heh how pathetic. Humans are so worthless. There was a small crackle of static from my back pocket. I took the walkie talkie out and clicked the button.

"Did you do the job?" A sinister voice asked. My smirked deepened. Did she even have to ask.

"Yes ma'am. You were right. They abandoned each other at the sign of it getting bigger."

"That's my girl. Did you get the artifact?" I reached into my pouch and pulled out a rusty old plate that had engravings in a different language.

"Yea I did."

"Good job. Come back then. Your job is done." I sighed and put the walkie back in my back pocket. I looked around land couldn't help but grin at the damage I had done. I turned away and began to whistle 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' as I left the falling apart building. Sirens were wailing as I slunk into the shadows. I turned back and saw the fire trucks trying to put out the fire. I smirked to myself. Fools think they can put out a fire. It was made from magic and won't stop until it burns down what it was meant to burn down.

"Why?" A soft voice whispered. I whipped around and saw Kai. I grinned at him.

"Hey pipsqueak, didn't know you would tag along." He glared at me and frowned. There were tear stains on his cheek. Did he see what I have done?

"Don't call me pipsqueak! Look at what you did Celene! Go fix it!" My smile fell.

"Don't you dare call me that!" I hissed taking a step towards him. Instantly he took a step back. I smirked at my superiority over the small boy. I took another step forward. He shrunk back, but somehow he was struck with a gust of confidence and took a step towards me.

"ELE DON'T DO THIS!" I winced at the old nickname. How dare he! He ran to me and began to pound his little fist against my leg. I grabbed both of his wrists and brought him to eye level with me.

"Never, and I mean never, call me that again!" I growled out tightening my hold. He winced and kicked me in the chest. I let go of him surprised and let out a small oof.

"You're Ele! You will always be Ele! I don't care if you're Estella or not! You're still my sister and I love you! Celene I know you are still good. Just look deep down please. Do it for me, I beg of you." He stated firmly curling up his fist tight. Tears started to fall down his cheeks. I stared at the little eight year old boy in surprise. What would he know of me still being good. I frowned and bent down to his level.

"Go home pipsqueak. You're parents are going to be worried." I muttered roughly ruffling his hair. He pushed my hand away. Why was he being so defiant! Where did he get the courage to act like this to me! I glared at him as he returned the favor.

"_Our_ parents Celene. They love you. They always will. They're waiting for you to find you're way. I swear Celene that I will help you find your way back. Even if it will cost me my life." I froze and stood up abruptly. This did not sound like Celene's little brother. Hell it didn't even sound like an eight year old. I looked down at him and saw icy blue eyes staring at me instead of milky chocolate ones. My heart sped up as I stared into them; it couldn't be, he was dead!

"Chris?" I whispered not being able to stop my voice. My head began to pound. She was trying to escape! No I work too hard for this!

"Celene what have you done to yourself?" He whispered shamefully. I looked down not being able to control my actions. How was she doing this!?

"I'm sorry." The words flowed out of my mouth. The voice was so sad and soft that it was sickening; it made me want to puke. "I lost my way. Ever since you left." Ugh I need to control myself before I gag myself to death.

"I'm always here for you and so is Kai. Remember him alright. He was your everything and still is." I closed my eyes and began to concentrate. I sighed in content as the headache went away. I opened my eyes and stared straight into the icy blue eyes.

"Celene doesn't live here anymore so stop bothering me! She belongs to me and only me!" I hissed crouching down. He sighed and looked down.

"Don't forget yourself." He whispered. The head ache came back and was unbearable. I grabbed my head in pain.

"Make it stop!" I growled out trying to ignore the pain. Suddenly my body became numb as Kai fell to the floor. Out of my control my body reached out and caught the little boy.

"Squirt why do you have to be so dumb?" Celene whispered holding onto him. I growled to myself struggling to get out of the binding spell. I worked to hard and long for this. There was no way I was going to give her my freedom once more! My body walked on it's own down to a street that was familiar.

"Don't worry squirt it'll all be over soon."

**End of flashback**

* * *

I woke up with a gasp and clutched my beating fast heart. I felt something soft under my hand and looked down. How did I get onto my bed? I don't remember walking back upstairs.

I let out a soft sigh but it came out strangled. What is wrong with me? Why am I so scared?

"Oh you're awake." Auntie spoke in a soft voice and came into the room. She walked to the corner of my bed and sat down. We both stayed quiet for a few moments. I didn't want to bother her since it seemed like she wsa thinking about something.

'Celene," She started out slowly. "I'm going to La Push to see a friend of mine. Do you, perhaps want to come?" She asked. I looked down glaring at my sheets. Last time I went to La Push it didn't end that well. I saved all the girls, but Amy was missing. It has been a week since, yet Auntie sounded so hopeful. When I looked up she had a small puppy dog face. I couldn't help but smile lightly.

_DON'T GO!!! It might be dangerous!_ **Go it's obvious you're aunt wants you to go. **_Are you stupid! _**No. **_Then why do you want her to go back to the place she almost died, hmm?! _**I-I- I don't know. I just have a feeling she should go. **_We're just a figment of her imagination! We're not real, so that means we have no feelings!! _**Is that what you really think of us, hmm? That we're not real! WE ARE! **_Wake up and smell the roses! We are not real and never will be! _**We were once... **_....That was a long time ago..._ (A/n: hint hint)

"Okay, let me just get dressed." I muttered pulling the warm covers off of me. Auntie grinned brightly and hugged me. I couldn't help but chuckle lightly. Sometimes she acted younger than me.

* * *

Again sorry I tooks so long! I'll try to update faster, really! It's just been busy lately so I haven't had the time. The chapter seemed a little short so I'm sorry once more. Just wanted to get this chapter out.

**Previews:**

_"He can't be alive! I-I saw him die!" Tears fell from eyes as I slunk down to my knees. "Tell me Estella, how exactly did he die?" _

_"Hey can I tell you something?" "Yea sure." "I-I-" I love you. "Haha never mind. It's not important anyways."_

_He was the only thing going for me and then he's leaves me. Heh that's what you get for giving you're heart to someone who doesn't want it.  
_


	11. Chapter 11 prt2

Sorry I haven't updated blame the snow it shut down my internet and then when the internet came back my computer got the trojan virus and so I went to my parent's and that one was messed up as well and just barely my sister bought another computer....please forgive me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters other than my own. If I did own Twilight however, i would be rich =D

By the way:

**bold = sane/good voice**

_italic = paranoid/bad voice_

underline = celene

**_bold/italic = both voices_**

_~italic = Charms_

* * *

I sighed and looked out towards the window. Charms isn't back yet and I told her to come before dawn. But does she listen to me? Nooo she wants to be with that thing. What was so special about that Tom huh?! He didn't look like anything important. Dammit I sound like a parent again! Curse you Charms! I frowned and began to stretch. If I don't get my head right I'm not going to figure out what happened that day. I groaned getting up taking small steps to the dresser. I grabbed the first thing I saw which was a dark blue shirt that said 'Hanging on a Limb' with koala bear hanging off a branch and ripped faded jeans.

"Celene you ready yet?!" Auntie screamed from downstairs. I rolled my eyes and quickly put on the clothes and then brushed my hair. Why was she in such a hurry? I glanced back towards the window before walking out the room and running down the stairs. With my luck I tripped on the last step and landed on my face. And guess what auntie did. She laughed! I land on my freaking face and probably break something and all she can do is laugh! What great guardianship. Hope you can sense the sarcasm in that.

_Ahh don't die!!! _**She's not going to die you idoit, she just landed on her face. **_Yes she will! Like you said she landed on her face and she might get a concussion and she might die!! _At least someone cares.**...I'm not even going to bother.**

"Thanks for the help." I mumble to my auntie pushing myself up. She didn't respond because she was laughing herself to death.

"Sheesh," I muttered glaring at her. "It wasn't _that _funny."

She snickered at me before turning towards the door. "Come on, we're going to be late." She called out already walking out the door.

I sighed once more before following her. I made sure to take my time going down the steps just to annoy her, but also cause I was waiting for Charms to show. Where was she? She should have been here a long time ago.

"Hey are you okay?" Auntie asked looking at me worriedly. Oh now she cares. I nodded at her looking down to my shoes.

"Was there something sharp on the floor?" She asked confusing me. My head snapped up as I looked at her weirdly. I mean why was she asking if there was something sharp on the floor?

"Huh?"

"You're cheek is bleeding." My hand automatically flew up to my face. A wet sticky substance met with my middle finger. I pulled my hand back and on my middle and index finger was a blood. I frowned as I stared it.

_OMG SHE'S GOING TO DIE!!!!!! _**Ugh why do I have to be stuck with this idiot?**

How did I cut myself? I know for sure there wasn't anything on the floor or else I would've felt it. Could it be that I wasn't paying attention and accidently cut myself? Hmm how odd.

"Oh no, I forgot to tell you that I um..." I paused looking for an excuse.. "I umm... cut myself with my nail when I was changing?" It came out more as a question than a statement. Auntie only chuckled at me and shook her head. She reached over and ruffled my hair.

"Just like your mother." She whispered softly smiling. She froze for a second and backed away from me. I looked into her eyes and saw regret and pity. I smiled at her trying to show her that I was okay with her mentioning mom.

"Am I really? Cause back then they always said I was like dad." I began to rub an imaginary beard staring at her curiously. She smiled at me and the emotions disappeared from her eyes. Good, the last thing I wanted her was to feel bad. I had enough from the doctors and nurses at the asylum and from the only person who visited me. Shame that they soon became my worst enemy after that _mishap_ if you can even call it that. Guess best friends weren't forever after all.

I took a step back startled as something cool was pressed against my cheek. Auntie hovered over me with a wet clothe and a bandaid in her mouth. Why didn't I even see her leave? Was I to lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice.

"Here we go." She smiled at me placing the bandaid on my cut. She took a step back and grinned at her 'treatment.' Adrubtly she turned her back to me and headed towards the door.

"Come on slowpoke I'm already late!" She called out already out the door. I grinned slightly and ran after her. Maybe going to La Push was good for both of us; she gets to be with her friends and I get to wallow in my self-pity. Ha not! No, I think I'll find those three boys who saved my life and actually thank them.

Maybe if I wasn't so content on going on the little trip I would've have noticed the slight pain on my stomach and the newly fresh cut that made its way onto my forearm and prevented all the bad things that were going to happen to soon. But fate likes to be a punk to me and wants to make my life a living hell.

* * *

again I'm sorry! I know this is short and not that good but I wanted to get it out... this is part 2 and hopefully by tomorrow and if not this week i'll finish the whole part thing.


End file.
